


Printemps

by The Miss Paramount (Hanamuraki)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Catching Pokemon, FuraPura, Kidnapping, M/M, Mega Evolution (Pokemon), Pokemon, Professors, pokemon research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamuraki/pseuds/The%20Miss%20Paramount
Summary: Augustine's time in Sinnoh is marked by Lysandre's absence and a few upsetting news.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 10





	Printemps

**Late March 20XX**

**Rowan Pokémon Laboratory, Sandgem Town**

“Dr. Sycamore?” Professor Rowan asked as he carelessly scribbled on the morning paper. “Are you familiar with teaching the fundamentals of Evolutionary Biology?”

“Eh… yes, I guess.” He shrugged. “I filled in for Professor Linden back home…”

“Well, that’s good. Because that’s what you’re going to do for the next few weeks..”

“Ah… well, yes, that’s fine. Do I have to look into something prior?”

Vince, one of Professor Rowan’s assistants sighed audibly. He looked perpetually bored but he was one of the sharpest historians in the whole region.

“I know you’re definitely a weird one, Sycamore, but are you sure about this?” Vince asked as he fixed his deep violet eyes and Augustine had to look away. “Three weeks of classes on top of your work at the lab?”

“I already told you. I’m trying to make the most of my year here.”

“Well, yes…” He looked at Augustine, who was trying his best to ignore him. “What happened during the last trip was concerning… and even if we somehow agreed not to talk about what happened there, you can’t deny I’m right.”

“About Lysandre?” Augustine hid behind a paper and he could still feel Vince’s piercing eyes looking at him.

“No, this is not about him. It’s about you.” He said. “You can try to squeeze 80 hours of work a week and try to achieve as many merits and even Professor Rowan might find you mildly competent in comparison to the rest of the professors but you can’t deny that whatever happened with that Lysandre is still affecting you.”

As Vince walked away to make some coffee, Augustine’s eyes were wide shut. He could still feel the absolute dread of his first days in Sinnoh. He remembered the snow and the loneliness of his hotel room and how he pathetically touched himself dreaming of Lysandre. Then his work at the lab started and he squeezed as much work as he could to avoid thinking of Lysandre.

But Lysandre was more present than ever in his absence.

The unanswered phone calls.

Messages that never got through.

Then there was lust and uncontrollable desire. 

There were rumors that he had random and numerous affairs with people from the town and other faculties which he tried to hide from Professor Rowan by creating an impossibly tight schedule around his dates and encounters. To compensate the guilt with work, he made enormous advances with his research, praying this would help him forget about Lysandre.

“You’re not okay.” Vince whispered as he appeared from behind with a cup of coffee.

“Thank you for your magnificent observation. Dr. Quinn”, Augustine said drinking the coffee. “What the hell is this again?!”

Vince laughed. “A little something to remind you how horrible your next weeks will be. Let me know if you want help with anything.”

**Early April 20XX**

**Jubilife University, Biology Faculty**

“My name is Augustine Sycamore. I come from Kalos and I’m researching Evolutionary Biology with Professor Rowan.” He took a deep breath and looked at Vince. “This is Dr. Vincent Quinn, he specializes in History and we thought it would be interesting to teach a joint class that incorporates the myths of Sinnoh with the source of energy that comes from Mt. Coronet.”

Most of the students were looking at both Vince and him with a combination of admiration, desire and envy.

“Well… if no one has any questions about either one of us, we can get started.”

Augustine began talking about the existence of new evolutionary forms of Pokémon in the region due to the appearance of strange geological formations and a powerful source of energy in Mt. Coronet. He even let Edith out, explaining how she evolved with a stone that was first found in Sinnoh.

“Excuse me, Dr. Sycamore…” A student intervened. “I have read your thesis about the potential existence of a reversible type of evolution which apparently has an enormous output of energy. Would you say that’s something you’ll see only in the Kalos region? Does it have to do anything with the location?”

“I would say it’s a combination of factors. I wouldn’t rule out this happening elsewhere. What has the biggest influence in this phenomenon is the species of the Pokémon itself.”

There was silence in the classroom.

“I read another article by  _ another _ scientist saying it’s tied to something that happened 3000 years ago.” 

Vince stood up and leaned on the wall. The afternoon light illuminated his pale face and gave his violet eyes a scary glint.

“There was a war in Kalos a long time ago. Many books omit the specifics as they were very disturbing, even for people like me, but it culminated with the creation of a weapon that they called ‘Venom Flower” or Fleur De Venin in Kalosian. While no one is aware of the specifics of said weapon or its existence, it is a scientific fact that Kalos has abnormal levels of energy in certain locations which is the basis of Dr. Sycamore’s thesis here.” His voice was hypnotizing and sounded velvety and ageless.

“Well, this scientist is aware of the specifics of the weapon. He’s been hired by a company in Kalos....”

Augustine readied his body for the dreaded answer. Vince approached him and carefully grabbed his arm.

“Fleur de Lis Labs is making huge discoveries!” Another said. “Dr. Xerosic Britton has been making advances.”

“He’s nothing but a charlatan.” Augustine murmured almost inaudibly and then flinched. “Fleur de Lis Labs you said?”

“Yeah, they’re consolidating their name as one of the most important investigation centers in Kalos… and to believe its owner is only 25 years old! And he is so handsome…!”

Augustine rolled his eyes and had to turn around to face the blackboard. He felt sick.

“As Dr. Sycamore was saying, we take the myths of each region with the respect they deserve but we need to recognize that science is doing its best to unravel the mysteries of Pokémon. We can only make speculations about why things are the way they are based on a combination of historical documentation, mythology and of course, a bit of fantasy at times.” He then walked to the student and before she noticed he had the article in his hands. She stared at Vince as if she was hypnotizing her. “Would you mind if I take a look at this? Thanks.”

“Yeah.... anyway. Class dismissed.” Augustine was still trying to avoid any eye contact. The students, completely overjoyed at the prospect of a little free time, vanished almost immediately.

“That was tedious.” Augustine said. “What the fuck is that article about?”

“Fortunately she didn’t notice I meant to keep this.” Vince said as the girl from class stared at them lovingly. “I take it you know about this guy?”

“He’s Lysandre’s right hand.” He growled.”And apparently a genius.”

“Or a charlatan, as you said. Vince stared at him and Augustine felt a strange feeling traveling down his spine and he flinched again as someone knocked at the door. Vince walked to the door and Augustine couldn’t help notice he looked like a certain Galarian author.

“Yes?”

“We need Dr. Sycamore and as many trainers as we can get.”

“What happens?”

“Ah… well, go to the courtyard and you will see it. Bring Pokéballs if you can.”

Augustine and Vince rushed to the courtyard which no longer looked like it. Atop the last tree standing, Augustine saw  _ it. _

There was a small Gible thrashing around. He could see it was pretty stressed as she cried and howled while spitting fire and biting things around.

“What happened to it?” Augustine asked.

“Nobody really knows.” A student said, dodging a stone. “She appeared there but nobody seems to be its trainer.”

Augustine let Edith out and Vince, much to the fear of the rest of the faculty, let out a majestic Absol out from his Pokéball. While neither one was eager to fight, Augustine felt he needed to help. The memories of the Litleo that he rescued with Lysandre filled his head and he had to grab Vince’s arm. 

“Edith, try to see if you can put it to sleep or at least distract it.” Augustine inhaled deeply and grabbed a Pokéball.

The next few minutes were a turmoil of destruction and screams as Augustine approached the dragon quickly. When Edith was able to find an opening, two things happened very quickly: the Gible had bitten Augustine’s arm as hard as it could and his Pokéball collided against the creature.

A blinding light coming from the Pokéball dissolved everything around Augustine.

  * ••



“Vince… am I gonna lose my arm?” Augustine asked as he threw up inside a bucket. His vision was blurry and he thought that Vince’s hair looked like Lysandre’s when he tied it with a velvet ribbon.

“No, idiot.” Vince said, smiling gently. “You have one hell of a fever and the bite isn’t infected of course, and there is no risk of you losing anything but your dignity.”

“Ah…” Augustine collapsed back on the bed. He looked at his right wrist, covered with bandages. “That bad?”

“Well, it is a Gible and it is a dragon. You did an awesome job out there” Vince shrugged. “The nurse said you’ll be fine… On that note, today is Friday and we got Saturday off. Do you want to join me and other professors for a drink tomorrow? At least we’re sure it’s not gonna make you feel worse.”

“Where is… Edith? And the Gible...?”

“The Pokémon Center should be returning them to us in a couple of hours” 

“Ah, okay…” Then he dropped back on the bed again and fell asleep.

  
  


**Late May 20XX**

**Friday**

**Jubilife University, Biology Faculty**

Augustine and his newly caught Gible were not on good terms. 

She would usually have Augustine carry her on his arms always, despite constantly being distrustful of him. Augustine named her Brigitte and sometimes, after a lot of work, he would make her eat from his palm or have her sit normally next to Edith during dinner.

Professor Rowan was surprised about Augustine catching one of the regional dragons and his comments made Augustine a bit uneasy:

“I feel that this Pokémon may be the key for what you’re looking for, should you ever return to Kalos. I think you made a lot of progress in your research and there is little you can learn from me… but I’m willing to write a letter of recommendation in case you’d like to become a professor here…”

Augustine, not knowing how to reply to that, sank into a pile of papers and decided he would talk to Professor Rowan about his plans and maybe about his reasons for returning to Kalos. Maybe mention Lysandre.

“I also wanted to mention that I know about your relationship with Lysandre. Perhaps Darius Linden has spoken to you about that… but his family is a powerful one and he is making important breakthroughs. There’s gonna be a time in which you’re gonna need to pick a side, boy.”

Augustine sighed. Brigitte growled.

“I…” He began. “I was seeing Lysandre, back in Kalos. He was my… my… my boyfriend. Whatever. We kind of broke up and when I came here I thought it was over but one of the things that made me leave besides your offer was the fact I refused to work with him.”

“Well, Augustine, you’re gonna need to make some important decisions later this year. I just hope you feel ready for those. “

“I… I don’t know.”

“Honestly, you should talk to other professors. I think Vincent will make everyone go for a drink. It’s a good chance for you to… relax. You have been working too much.”

***

Hours later, Augustine sat with a group of people inside the cozy space of a bar in Jubilife. Some young trainers were making their first stop after Professor Rowan delivered their first Pokémon to them. The atmosphere was welcoming, but Augustine felt uneasy, as if the alcohol was barely doing anything for him.

He noticed, as the rest of the professors and Vince happily chatted and commented on the latter’s mysterious eyes, that there was a strange group of people sitting in the back of the bar, looking at the young trainers. Augustine got distracted by the conversation.

“Hey, excuse me, I need to refresh a bit.”

He ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with some water.

“I can’t let you ruin me, Lysandre.” He said to his reflection. “I love you, but I can’t let you ruin me. I miss you but I…”

A couple of guys from the strange group on the back entered the bathroom and Augustine quickly hid inside a cubicle.

“I think it might be easy if we steal the Pokémon from the trainers that just got them from Professor Rowan’s program. They barely have any experience but… since that boy from Twinleaf town beat the shit out of our grunts, it might be easier for us to take over the operation. Master Cyrus will be happy if we succeed.

Augustine listened silently to the exchange and texted Vince immediately.

“Vince, I’m in the men’s restroom, I might need some help”

“You got stuck in a situation?” He replied.

“No, there are some guys who might want to steal some trainers’ Pokémon.”

“And how’d you know that?”

“Well, they just said it, you’re gonna help me or what?”

“Coming.”

As soon as Vince entered the bathroom, Augustine emerged from the cubicle.

“Don’t you guys think it’s terrible you want to steal those Pokémon after someone beat the crap out of your team?” Augustine said. “You think it’s very brave? Let’s see what you think of this.”

The first punch came from Augustine and followed with Vince holding one of them out. One of the strangers with red hair pulled Augustine and punched him in the stomach but he took a deep breath and charged against him. His eyebrow had a very bad cut and Vince’s eye was black.

“What the hell is going on in here?! This is Jubilife Police.”

“They attacked us, officer” The guy with blue hair said. “Out of the nowhere.”

“And they said they will steal Pokémon from the trainers in the bar.”

“All of you are coming to the Police Station.”

***

**Late Friday Night, May 20XX**

**Jubilife Police Station**

Augustine had his Pokéballs and personal possessions taken away. While the other two were released on a relatively low bail paid by a mysterious man named Charon, they were stuck there separately. A couple of hours later, Vince was released but there was no information about when Augustine would be let out.

“Dr. Augustine Sycamore?” A police officer said. “Before we let you go, I wanted to let you talk to…”

“To who?”

“Thanks, I’ll take over from here.” The police officer walked away and a man approached Augustine. He was tall and his long trench coat felt out of place with the weather. His dark hair with some early greying was brushed to the side.

“The name’s Looker. International Police.” He said, gently. Augustine noticed a Toxicroak looking at him. “I take it you are acquainted with Professor Darius Linden?”

“I… yes…” He understood his position and tried to be less defensive.

“And I also take it you’re the former partner of Lysandre Du Fleuriot?”

“Is this an interrogation about my personal life?”

“Well… your personal life has some interesting connections to some strange happenings in Kalos. Including the disappearance of Professor Linden’s daughter, Lucienne, and other ten children belonging to families with powerful trainers. I take it that your family doesn’t have young kids, huh?”

“Lucienne?! What happened to her?” Augustine pleaded. “Is she… is she alive?”

“Our objective is surely finding her alive, Dr. Sycamore. We cannot make any promises but your help is crucial if you know anything about a certain Xerosic Britton.”

“Xerosic… he’s Lysandre’s business partner. I know that in the mega evolution field, he has delved into really mythological stuff about a legendary weapon buried somewhere in Kalos… but that’s all charlatanry… On top of that, I really don’t know much… i’m sorry… but… Lucienne… When did all that happen?”

“The disappearances started during the winter, they seemed to be targeting families with really strong trainers and they have been receiving threats constantly… is this something Darius Linden has spoken to you about recently?”

“Not at all… but there again, he hasn’t talked much to me… every time we do he avoids any questions about what’s going on, though.” Augustine sighed as Looker gave him what looked like a business card.

“I will let you out soon, but if you do know anything, don’t hesitate to reach out to me.

Once out, the early summer winds were blowing and filled Augustine more doubt. He secretly craved going home but he knew that he still had some work to do in Sinnoh before he left. Even more deeply, he felt and dreaded thinking that Lysandre’s organization had to do something with the disappearance of a girl with whom he shared a lot of breakfasts at Professor Linden’s house and who was so fond of him. He brushed the thought away and saw with guilt that Professor Rowan and Vince sat outside the police station, waiting for him.

But the guilt reminded him that he had left Lysandre at his most vulnerable point.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kinsale for beta-ing this story for the better part of it and for his immensely helpful feedback!
> 
> This chapter has a special dedication to Echo for her support and always encouraging me!


End file.
